The present invention relates to a temporary memory means adapted to couple an electronic calculator means and a recording means. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission means adapted to couple an electronic calculator means and a tape punch recorder means, receive information in decimal form from the calculator, convert the same to another form and transmit information to the recorder; and more particularly including a lock-up means to prevent information from being transmitted from a calculator producing output data at a speed greater than it can be received by the recorder.
In the art of performing mathematical operations on data and ultimately recording the results of the mathematical operations, the means for performing the mathematical operations often can be operated to produce results faster than the means for recording the results can receive and record the same. This is particularly true where an electronic calculator means, such as a decimal-type calculator, is to be used in conjunction with a recorder means, such as a tape punch recorder. While it is desirable, in this specific arrangement, to convert information to binary form and back to decimal form, in the process of transmittal, such conversion can also be performed at a speed greater than that at which the information can be received and recorded when using slower mechanical type recorders.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved transmission means for coupling a calculator means and a recorder means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling a calculator means to a recorder means, which includes means for preventing the transmission of information from the calculator to the recorder at such times as the recorder is unable to receive and record such information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling a calculator means to a recorder means, which includes means for preventing entry of information into the calculator at such times as the recorder is unable to receive and record such information.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling a calculator means to a recorder means, which includes means for converting information from binary form to decimal form and vice versa.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling an electronic calculator means to a tape punch recorder means.
Another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling an electronic calculator, which produces information in decimal form, to a tape punch recorder means, which receives information in decimal form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling an electronic calculator, which produces information in decimal form, to a tape punch recorder means, which receives information in decimal form, which includes means for preventing the transmission of information from the calculator to the recorder at such times as the recorder is unable to receive and record such information.
Another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling an electronic calculator, which produces information in decimal form, to a tape punch recorder means, which includes means for preventing entry of information into the calculator at such times as the recorder is unable to receive and record such information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling an electronic calculator, which produces information in decimal form, to a tape punch recorder means, which includes means for converting information in binary form to decimal form and vice versa.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission means for coupling a calculator means, which produces information in decimal form, to a recorder means, which includes memory means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide transmission means for coupling a calculator means, which produces information in decimal form, to a recorder means, which includes memory means and means for converting information in binary form to digital form and vice versa.
Another object of the present invention is to provide transmission means for coupling a calculator means, which produces information in decimal form, to a recorder means, which includes memory means, means for converting information in binary form to digital form and vice versa and means for preventing the transmission of information from the calculator to the recorder at such times as the recorder is unable to receive and record such information.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the drawings.